QUAND CHRIS NE VA PAS BIEN , DARREN EST TOUJOURS DANS LE COIN
by pavarotti62
Summary: Chris ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec son petit copain, il n'en parle à personne... et s'enferme chez lui, jusqu'a ce que Darren s'en méle. peut étre une rated M par la suite...
1. Chapter 1

Chris vit en couple depuis 3 ans avec un jeune homme qui au premier abord est quelqu'un de bien, mais au fur et à mesure que la saison 4 avance, Chris est plus absent, les tournages épuisants, aller-retour entre le plateau de tournage et New York et peu de temps pour son couple, Steven est de plus, jaloux de Darren, et quand l'épisode Break-up passe à la télé, ce dernier ressens une chose quelque peu différent, il trouve l'épisode un peu trop réel, il décide donc d'en parler à Chris. Ce soir-là, Chris rentra fatiguer du tournage, un peu marre de cette route qui n'en finit pas et ce froid d'hiver qui lui glace les mains, il rentre chez lui, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et de son homme, Chris était vraiment fou de ce type, il s'était rencontrer dans une soirée il y a trois ans, un coup de foudre partagé et depuis ils filaient le parfait amour. Le glee cast le connaissait et Chris avait déjà apparu en public au bras de son bel amant. Il posa donc ses affaires dans le couloir et fila droit vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bon bain puis rejoignit son homme dans le salon, ce dernier était assis dans le canapé, silencieux, un peu trop au gout de Chris, qui avec le temps savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un souci mon cœur, fit Chris en embrassant Steven.

Ca dépend comment tu vois la chose, répondit Steven qui n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Je ne comprends rien, tu pourrais décoder s'il te plait. fit Chris.

Je viens de regarder l'épisode Break up. Fit Steven

Oh et alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda innocemment Chris.

Un peu trop réel à mon gout, fit Steven

Oh voyons, je t'en prie, tu es jaloux ? non, c'est mignon. Fit Chris en se rapprochant pour embrasser Steven

Je suis sérieux Chris, oui je suis jaloux et ce depuis le début de la saison 3, tu as beau me dire que tu ne fais que jouer ton personnage, je n'arrive pas à passer dessus, je ne disais rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ce dernier épisode me fait peur Chris fit Steven en se levant.

Je ne fais que jouer un rôle, c'est tout, je me mets à fond dans mon personnage répondit Chris

Ah ça pour te mettre à fond, y a pas de soucis, comme l'épisode où tu te donnes à Darren après west side Story, comment tu crois que j'ai réagis quand j'ai vu votre baiser, il avait l'air tellement vrai, et Darren ne semblait du temps gêné, pour quelqu'un qui se dit hétéro.

C'est Blaine qui j'embrassais, enfin Kurt embrassait, pas Darren.

Stop j'en ai assez entendu, même toi tu t'emmêle dans les prénoms. C'est fini, on arrête là, j'ai essayé crois-moi, mais je ne peux plus. Je pars répondit Steven

NON ! cria Chris, je te promets de faire des efforts, mais ne me quitte pas, pas après trois ans, je t'aime Steven crois-moi, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Darren, je t'en prie fit Chris en pleurant.

Je suis désolé, Chris mais c'est mieux pour moi, je t'aime crois-moi, mais c'est plus possible, une partie de moi à cesser de croire en notre histoire, je n'arrive pas à garder ma confiance pour toi fit Steven

Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Steven, crois-moi, je ne le pourrais pas. Fit Chris.

Je me sens trompé à chaque épisode où je te vois avec Darren, je ne peux plus le supporter. Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir. Adieu Chris.

Non, Steven je t'en supplie….fit Chris avant de regarder la porte se fermer sur lui….

Le cerveau de Chris s'arrêta de fonctionner au moment même où la porte se ferma sur lui, il s'effondra derrière la porte, il pouvait entendre Steven qui n'était pas encore parti, il attendait surement l'ascenseur, il voulait ouvrir la porte, le retenir, mais les forces l'avaient tout simplement quittés, Steven lui se retenait de faire demi-tour en entendant les larmes de Chris. Finalement l'ascenseur arriva et Chris entendit la porte se refermer et un silence interminable suivi le départ de Steven, après une série de larmes, Chris se leva et alla prendre une douche puis se coucha sans même un mot... il prit son portable et envoya un message à Steven.

_**SMS CHRIS**_

_**Steven c'est Chris, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme cela, appelle-moi qu'on en discute au moins.**_

_**SMS STEVEN**_

_**On s'est tout dit, je suis désolé Chris mais c'est fini toi et moi, essaye d'être heureux, tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais on n'est pas fait pour vivre ensemble.**_

Kurt regarda une dernière fois le message, puis se coucha à nouveau en larmes, cherchant ce qui avait pu se passer, d'abord en colère envers Darren et ce te série, puis se le reprochant à lui-même, puis à Steven mais là ça ne dura pas, il le comprenait presque, et il l'aimait. Le lendemain matin après une nuit plutôt agitée, il se réveilla les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, une boule au ventre en passant devant leur photo de couple, il décida d'appeler Ryan Murphy, il ne pouvait décidément pas aller travailler dans cet état, il faisait peur à voir, il se fera passer pour malade. Une fois fait il se recoucha.

_**Dans les studios de Ryan Murphy**_.

Darren, c'est aujourd'hui que tu tournes la scène dans la voiture avec Chris, Blaine et Kurt vont enfin se réconcilier fit Léa

Oui et j'ai hâte, Chris est pas là d'ailleurs ? demanda Darren

Darren, tu vas être en congé aujourd'hui, fit Ryan.

Pardon, mais pourquoi et la scène pendant le mariage de Will et Emma ? fit Darren

Chris est malade, cloué au fond de son lit, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

Rien de grave j'espère paniqua Darren.

J'en sais pas plus, quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'auras que les chansons du mariage à faire, répondit Ryan.

Ok, je vais appeler Chris pour en savoir un peu plus et je passerai chez lui, je dois être là pour quelle heure Ryan. Demanda Darren

14 heures, ce sera bon, à tout à l'heure fit Ryan.

Darren quitta le tournage, et pris son portable, il sonna plusieurs fois et tomba sur la messagerie.

Chris c'est Darren, tu dois surement dormir, je passe chez toi dans 15 minutes, à tout de suite fit Darren en raccrochant.

Chris dormait, il avait bien entendu son portable sonner mais quand il vu le nom de Darren, il ne pris pas la peine de décrocher. Darren arriva chez Chris, et frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne vint, Darren reparti pensa alors que Chris dormait.

Les jours qui suivirent fut pareil, mais Chris était quand même en tournage, la seule différence c'est que ce dernier semblait vide, il ne rait plus avec les autres du glee Cast, et il rentrait tout de suite après le tournage. Ne cherchant pas parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Cela fait un mois que Chris et Steven s'était séparé et Chris ne refaisait toujours pas surface, devant les autres il savait jouer la comédie, mais pour combien de temps. Ce soir-là Chris reçu un message de Steven lui demanda de le rejoindre au café, Chris arriva avant lui.

Bonjour Chris. Fit Steven

Bonjour assied toi, tu veux un café demanda Chris.

Je ne reste pas, je suis juste venu pour te rendre ça. Fit Steven en tendant les clefs de l'appartement à Chris.

On pourrait en parler s'il te plait fit Chris.

Ça ne changera rien et tu le sais, j'ai fait livrer un carton chez toi avec nos affaires personnelles, je ne veux rien garder, fit Steven.

Pourquoi Steven, on était heureux. Fit Chris.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Chris, je pars en France dans deux jours

Quoi ? tu as rencontré quelqu'un, déjà, je ne comptais pas plus que cela pour toi ? demanda Chris les larmes aux yeux serrant les clefs dans sa main.

J'avance c'est tout, tu devrais faire pareil, au revoir Chris…fit Steven en partant…

Chris ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis fini par rentrer chez lui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à trouver Darren sur son palier.

Darren, que me vaut ta visite, fit Chris en remettant son masque.

Je passais te voir, tu m'inquiètes en ce moment fit Darren.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout va bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Fit Chris.

Tu te moque de moi j'espère, je ne suis pas venu pour repartir aussi sec. Chris je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites demanda Darren

Je ne t'évite pas, Darren, mais entre boire un café, je suis seul de toute façon fit Chris en souriant.

Steven n'est pas là ?

(Oups pensa Chris) tu veux boire quoi ? demanda Chris pour changer de sujet.

Un coca fit Darren avant de se retourner vers la porte. Chris on a sonné à la porte. Fit Darren.

Va ouvrir s'il te plait, fit Chris oubliant complètement que c'était le carton de Steeve.

C'est un livreur. Fit Darren.

Chris revient à la réalité et lâcha son verre qui explosa en mille morceaux, Chris se coupa en ramassant les morceaux de verre et poussa un cri strident ce qui affola Darren.

Posez le colis dans l'entrée, merci, Chris ça va ? demanda Darren en courant dans la cuisine.

Je me suis coupé, c'est tout, tu devrais rentrer chez toi Darren, j'ai besoin d'étre seul, fit Chris sur un ton froid.

C'est quoi ton problème, Chris, je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami, tu te rappelles fit Darren surpris de l'attitude de Chris.

Je veux être seul, y a quoi tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase, fit Chris en quittant la cuisine.

Pourquoi tu t'énerve contre moi, demanda Darren.

Je ne m'énerve pas, je veux rester seul, fit Chris avant de s'arrêter devant le carton dans le couloir.

Chris regarde-moi. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme cela. Fit Darren qui se posait beaucoup de question.

Il a vraiment tiré un trait sur notre histoire je le crois pas, c'est vraiment fini, pourquoi ? fit Chris qui venait de fondre en larme.

Darren ne comprenait rien, tout se chambouler dans sa tête, Chris lui manquait et il le sentait s'éloigner, il savait qu'il était proche de Chris, mais il ne pensait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, Il avait l'impression que l'histoire Blaine Kurt avait pris plus d'importance qu'il ne fallait. Voir Chris en larme le rendait malheureux, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler, de l'embrasser pour qu'il se calme. D'embrasser ? ouh la, tu me fais quoi là Darren. Ok on se reprend, Chris est ton ami, oui, ton ami, alors pourquoi je me sens mal là tout de suite. Bouge-toi Darren Chris ne va pas bien.

Chris, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, parle-moi… fit Darren en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Chris…

Laisse-moi, fit Chris en courant s'isoler dans la salle de bain.

Darren resta bouche bée, debout perdu et malheureux, c'est alors que le portable de Kurt sonna. Le nom s'afficha à l'écran. (STEVEN), Blaine n'hésita pas une seconde pensant que Steven devait l'aider puisqu'il est son petit ami.

Allo, Chris c'est Steven.

Bonjour Steven c'est Darren, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, Chris ne va pas bien.

Darren ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Steven qui n'était pas un monstre.

Il s'est mis à pleurer en voyant un carton, juste un carton je comprends rien, tu rentres quand ? demanda Darren.

Il ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas, c'est tout lui. FIT Steven

Dis quoi demanda Darren

Lui et moi on a rompu il y a un mois, je suis passé à autre chose, mais lui non visiblement.

Quoi, mais pourquoi, ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Darren.

Je ne te dirai rien de plus, je voulais juste savoir si il avait reçu mon carton avec nos lettres, c'est tout, prend soin de lui Darren, au revoir fit Steven avant de raccrocher.

Darren comprenait mieux, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Chris. Il courra dans la salle de bain.

Chris ouvre moi, fit Darren doucement.

Pourquoi tu es encore là, va-t'en Darren, s'il te plait.

Non, je reste là, je suis et je serai toujours là pour toi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Darren entendit le verrou de la porte, alors il entra sans brusquer Chris.

Chris regarde-moi, arrête de pleurer, calme toi..

Me calmer, je ne veux pas me calmer cria Chris

Darren savait qu'il fallait le laisser exploser, cela faisait un mois qu'il gardait cela pour lui.

J'ai mal, Darren, je souffre, Steven m'a quitté, je suis malheureux, détruit, et je ne me remets pas de cette séparation, ça te va, fit Chris en criant de douleur

Je sais, Steven vient d'appeler, il m'a tout dit. Fit Darren

Tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit, va-t'en je ne veux plus te voir, sors, fit Chris en tombant par terre.

Darren se rapprocha de Chris et le serra si fort dans ses bras, que Chris se lâcha cette fois sans retenu…

J'ai mal Darren, tellement mal, pourquoi il m'a fait ça, pourquoi Darren

Je ne sais pas, je t'en prie calme toi, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça fit Darren

J'y arrive Darren je voudrais mourir tellement ça fait mal fit Chris

N'ose même pas, Blaine serait perdu sans Kurt…fit Darren

Chris et Darren restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, puis Darren se leva emmena Chris dans le salon, mis le carton loin des yeux de Chris, et regarda ce dernier allongé dans le canapé, Darren le trouva beau, tellement beau, il avait ressenti des choses étranges pendant qu'il le tenait contre lui dans ses bras, il avait même embrassait son front pour le rassurer. Il s'approcha et Darren demanda à Chris si il pouvait le laisser seul le temps d'aller faire quelque courses pour manger, Chris se releva.

Merci Darren, merci d'être là, pardon de t'avoir malmené ces derniers temps. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Fit Chris.

Y a pas de soucis, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sonnes, j'accours. Fit Darren

C'est gentil fit Chris.

Je sais, je suis un mec génial. Fit Darren en souriant.

Chris ne sut pas pourquoi mais ce sourire lui fit du bien, Chris regarda Darren, ce dernier fixa son regard dans les yeux rougis de Chris.

Même rougis tes yeux sont magnifiques. Fit Darren

Chris rougis sous la douceur des mots de Darren, et avant même que Darren ne s'en rend compte, Chris avait posé se lèvres sur celle de Darren

Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris fit Chris en se reculant rouge comme une tomate, surement le manque.

Je ne m'excuserai pas si j'étais toi, j'ai aimé ce baiser, fit Darren en embrassant à son tour Chris qui cette fois se laissa faire.

Arrête, Darren on ne peut pas, tu es hétéro je te rappelle, arrête, s'il te plait, tu devrais rentrer…fit Chris en poussant Darren

Chris ne me repoussa pas. Je veux t'aider. Fit Darren

Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant que tu vas m'aider, je te demande de partir, s'il te plait, Darren, j'ai besoin de temps.

Chris… fit Darren.

Darren je t'en prie….. répondit Chris en ouvrant la porte d'entrée sur Darren qui partit avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage

Darren sorti de l'immeuble et mis un temps à se remettre de ce baiser… Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Chris….

SMS DARREN

Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive, je t'ai embrassé et j'ai aimé cela, je suis censé aimé les filles, mais j'ai encore envie de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, je me rejette pas Chris, toi seul peut m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, tu es perdu mais moi encore plus.

Darren ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais il avait eu besoin de le dire, puis il envoya un message à Grant Gustin, lui et Grant s'entendais très bien, dans la série ce n'était pas le cas, mais, dans la vie ils étaient amis…

Grant, c'est Darren, il faut que je te parle, j'ai embrassé Chris, je suis perdu….

_**Comment vous trouvez le premier chapitre….. la suite dans quelque temps si vous aimait bien sur … bonne lecture et à vos reviews…**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Darren envoya un message à Grant Gustin, lui et Grant s'entendais très bien, dans la série ce n'était pas le cas, mais, dans la vie ils étaient amis…

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Grant, c'est Darren, il faut que je te parle, j'ai embrassé Chris, je suis perdu….**_

_**SMS GRANT**_

_**J'ai pas tout compris, besoin d'explication et tout de suite, viens chez moi, je t'attends.**_

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Merci, mec j'arrive.**_

Darren se gara devant chez Grant et monta chez lui, Grant l'attendais. Les deux mais se saluèrent et Darren s'asseye directement sur le canapé.

Tu m'expliques ou tu comptes rester planté là à regarder tes chaussures demanda Grant

Comment tu as su que tu étais gay. Demanda alors Darren

Et bien c'est direct au moins fit Grant.

Je suis sérieux Grant. Fit Darren

D'abord on s'ouvre une bière et après on analyse. Bon très bien je t'écoute fit Grant en tendant la bière à Darren

Kurt et Steven ont rompu fit Darren

Après trois ans, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Grant

Tu veux que je t'explique ou tu à l'intention de me couper tous les cinq minutes, c'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça, fit Darren

Ok, mec, c'est cool, vas-y continu fit Grant

OK, comme je te le disais ils sont plus ensemble, tu as du remarquer que Chris et moi depuis un mois on ne se parlait presque plus, en fait ça fait un mois leur rupture, et Chris ne vas pas bien du tout, quand j'ai su la vérité sur son comportement, il m'a viré de chez lui, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il avait mal, alors je suis resté et je l'ai serré très fort comme l'aurait fait Blaine et Kurt, je crois que le personnage de Blaine était un peu trop présent et puis il y a eu ce regard dans le couloir avant que je ne parte, et là j'ai rien compris, Chris m'a embrassé, il a mis ca sur le dos de la douleur, qu'il était perdu, mais le problème c'est que moi j'ai apprécié ce baiser et que même après être sorti je voulais encore sentir ses lèvres. Je deviens fou ou quoi ? dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi Grant. Demanda Darren

Rien, tu es seulement en train de faire ton coming out fit Grant

Vas y moque toi, fit Darren

Mais je suis très sérieux Dare, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'étais gay, quand on m'a embrassé la première fois, j'étais dans une de ses soirées mondaines puis avec un groupe d'amis du même âge, on a décidé de sortir en boite parce que l'on s'ennuyait, une des filles était lesbienne, elle nous as emmené dans un club, gay, filles et garçons, certaines filles ont dansé avec moi et il y a eu ce mec, beau comme un dieu, quand je dansais avec les filles je ne ressentais rien, et quand il s'est collé à moi pour danser j'ai ressenti un truc, j'étais pas sûr, je mettais ca sur le compte de l'alcool, puis il m'a embrassé et là j'ai eu envie de lui sauter dessus, ça a fini au toilette si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé chez moi, je me suis demandais si j'avais rêvé, je pensais devenir fou, puis en partant au lycée, il m'attendais à la sortie dans sa voiture, et là on a remis cela, j'ai embrassé une ou deux filles par la suite et jamais j'ai retrouvé cette sensation alors j'ai compris que ce qui m'attirais c'était les mecs finit par dire Grant.

Mais quand Chris et moi on est en tournage, ça ne me fait rien. Fit Darren

Parce que tu joues un rôle Darren, mais là c'est réel, il s'agit de ton cœur, de ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec Chris, vous êtes inséparable, d'ailleurs je suis jaloux, non je plaisante. Chris et toi vous êtes un couple à l'écran, mais crois-moi on a souvent cru que vous l'étiez aussi à la ville fit Grant

Ah bon ? comment tu sais ça. Demanda Darren

Les bruits de couloir, mon cher. Tu ressens quoi quand tu embrasses une fille ? demanda Grant

Pourquoi cette question. Fit Darren

Répond moi, juste comme cela sans réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas moi, c'est mouillé, fit Darren

Très drôle Dare, tu aimes ça ou pas.

J'avoue que je suis célibataire depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié comment c'était. La seule chose que je sais c'est que ça ne ressemblait en rien avec ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai embrassé Chris déclara Darren

Tu n'avais jamais embrassé d'autre mec avant ? même comme ça pour le fun. Demanda Grant.

Non jamais ! Répondit Darren

Grant se rapprocha de Darren et l'embrassa fougueusement avec toute la passion du monde. Darren ne bougeait plus….

Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ? demanda Darren

Alors tu as ressenti quoi…. Fit Grant.

De la surprise mais tu embrasses bien ! fit Darren

Tu es gay, il fallait juste t'ouvrir les yeux ! fit Grant..

Plutôt radical comme solution. Rassure moi, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, parce que ce baiser avait l'air très passionné fit Darren.

Non mec t'inquiète, j'ai un petit copain, mais il fallait bien que je t'aide… rigola Grant.

Bon je fais quoi avec Chris, je dois le voir demain, ça fais plusieurs fois que Ryan repousse la scène de la voiture mais là il attend cette scène pour boucler l'épisode, on doit la tourner demain. Demanda Darren

Ben ce sera l'occasion ou jamais…. Fit Grant,

De quoi tu parles ? demanda Darren

Et bien le baiser soit il s'intensifie, soit il tombe à l'eau, répondit Grant.

C'est plus qu'un baiser, on doit … enfin tu vois… dit Darren en rougissant

Mais tu rougis j'y crois pas… allez mec si les choses doivent se passer elles se passeront, et si tu aimes Chris comme je le pense, alors laisse parler ton cœur.

Si tu le dis… fit Darren….

Le lendemain, Darren arriva super stressé, à la fois de voir Chris mais aussi pour la scène, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Ryan les appelle pour tourner la scène de la voiture…

Bon les garçons, vous vous souvenez de l'avant-scène, vous êtes dans la salle et vous chantez sur l'estrade, pendant la chanson vous vous regardez et là l'étincelle renait, puis vous allez dehors prendre l'air et en marchant vous arrivez sans vous en rendre compte à la voiture de Blaine … et là vous vous embrassez et les choses s'enflamme et vous faites l'amour dans la voiture….attention action…..ça tourne….

Darren regarda Chris, puis autour de lui, les autres n'était pas là, la scène était la seule à être tourné de la journée, les autres avaient eu congé pour la journée, Chris et Darren étaient donc seuls avec les caméramans, Darren tourna la tête et pu voir Grant qui était venu assister au tournage… ce dernier lui fit un sourire à la fois voyeur et à la fois amical…. Merci Grant tu aides vraiment pensa Darren. C'est à ce moment que Ryan cri haut et fort :

ATTENTION ! SILENCE CA TOURNE ACTION !

_**CHAPITRE 2 BOUCLE, LE TROISIEME SERA RATED M COMME VOUS VOUS EN DOUTEZ MAIS VERSION BLAINE KURT, PAS DARREN CHRIS, bonne lecture…. Et à vos reviews. **_


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTTE?TION CA TOURNE ….SILENCE

Voilà ce que Ryan venait de crier, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, on y était, je n'avais pas envie de mettre un froid entre moi et Darren, mais depuis ce baiser, les choses s'était compliqué dans ma tête, alors quand il me regarda pour me demander si on pouvait y aller, je restais silencieux un moment.

Chris on peut y aller demanda Darren

(un blanc) pardon, oui on y va, plus vite elle sera bouclée cette scène, plus vite on sera tranquille. Dis-je alors

Je vis le regard de Darren changer à ce moment-là, une pointe de tristesse, comme si ce que j'avais dit l'avais troublé, depuis quelque temps je lui en faisais baver et je me détestais pour ça, c'était toujours mon meilleur ami, j'avais besoin de lui et pourtant je le repoussais, tous ça à cause d'un baiser qui je dois bien l'avouer m'avais troublé….

Si tu ne veux plus que je tourne de scènes avec toi enfin je veux dire à part des scènes de disputes et pas d'amour, alors allons voir Ryan et changeons le scenario, on évite que Kurt et Blaine se remette ensemble, ce sera plus simple. Fit Darren en s'appuyant sur la voiture.

Bon les garçons, c'est quand vous voulez. Cri Ryan derrière sa caméra.

Tu m'accordes deux minutes je reviens. Fit Darren

Darren, non, je… fis Chris

J'arrive. Répondit sèchement Darren.

Darren fis je en soupirant.

Ryan, vous nous donnez cinq minutes, il faut qu'on règle un ou deux trucs Chris et moi avant, sinon vous n'aurez pas vos scènes parfaites… demandais-je

Darren ça va, demanda Grant, qui était à côté de lui.

Non, Chris ne veux pas tourner la scène, je le sens, alors je vais essayer de débloquer les choses fit Darren

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Ryan.

Darren est amoureux de Chris, et il l'a embrassé la nuit dernière alors Darren est un peu perdu. fit Grant avec un sourire malicieux.

Merci Grant, non sérieusement, je suis presque sûr que cette scène va m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive fit Darren,

Bon, écoute, je vais t'aider, et uniquement parce que j'en ai marre de galérer avec cette scène, je crois que c'est la scène la plus longue à tourner que j'ai fait fit Ryan

Comment vous allez m'aider, même moi je ne sais pas comment faire soupira Darren

Tu vas dans la voiture et tu m'arranges cela, je ne tourne pas, mais lui ne le sera pas, ensuite je dis qu'il y a un souci et là on tourne la vrai scène…. Tu as cinq minutes pas plus alors soit efficace Darren termina Ryan

Ça peut marcher fit Grant, allez Don juan, attaque fit Grant en souriant à l'idée que Darren se jette à froid dans l'arène….

Très fin Grant, vraiment, et si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre.

Pense pas et laisse parler ton cœur, tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu hier fit Grant cette fois sérieusement voyant l'air de Darren inquiet.

Darren retourna vers Chris qui attendait dans la voiture.

Tu es prêt, on peut la tourner cette scène maintenant fit Darren

Oui, ça va, tu as un problème ? demanda Chris mais sa question resta sans réponse

Les deux amis se mirent en condition et commencèrent leurs tournage enfin ce que Chris pensait.

_**Blaine, je enfin tu t'es éclaté sur cette chanson fit Kurt**_

_**Et toi tu étais très beau Kurt, fit Blaine**_

_**Sans le savoir leur pas les avait menés jusque la voiture de Blaine, ce dernier s'appuya contre le capot, et Kurt se rapprocha, plantant son regard bleu profond dans les yeux de Blaine, puis brisa la distance qui les séparait comme le disait le scenario, et Kurt posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine. Le baiser s'intensifia, et les deux jeunes gens firent monter la température….**_

_**Ouvre la voiture Blaine, fit Kurt entre deux baisers.**_

_**Tu es sur Kurt, demanda alors Blaine.**_

_**Darren regarda Ryan qui comprit qu'il fallait arrêter le tournage cinq minutes, Darren monta dans la voiture avec Chris, ce dernier ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait. **_

_**Blaine j'ai envie de toi. Fit Kurt**_

Moi aussi, Chris,

Euh je crois que tu t'es trompé Darren, c'est Blaine que tu dois dire…

Non, je sais ce que je dis, fit Darren en embrassant Chris, je suis perdu, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je suis presque sur de ce que je vais faire la maintenant tout de suite…

Dare , mais qu'est-ce que… fit Chris avant d'être coupé par le baiser passionné que Darren lui faisait….

Wouah, mais qu'est-ce que je fais, c'est magique, Grant avait raison, il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'être sûr, et c'est surement le meilleur baiser que j'ai fait depuis des mois. Chris n'a pas l'air de me repousser, mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite…

Darren, attend je comprends plus rien non plus, on devrait demander à Ryan d'arrêter le tournage fit Chris

C'est déjà fait, en fait ça tourne pas, Chris, il faut qu'on parle, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec Grant après notre baiser, je me sentais mal, et j'avais envie de recommencer, je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, et puis surtout j'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'est nouveau pour moi, il me faut du temps pour accepter ce qui se passe, mais je sais une chose c'est que j'ai embrassé plusieurs filles et jamais je n'ai ressenti cela avec aucune fille, ça a été comme un feu d'artifice, et puis quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras dans ta salle de bain pour calmer tes pleurs, j'étais comme chez moi, à ma place, je sentais qu'il fallait que je sois là, avec toi fit Darren en baissant la tête.

Darren je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis désolé je ne suis pas prêt pur une nouvelle histoire d'amour, Steven m'a vraiment blesser et je suis encore trop vulnérable.

Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tourner cette scène, fit Darren qui avait des larmes au bord des yeux… Je comprends Chris. Pardonne de t'avoir mis dans cette situation.

(faites que j'ai tord et qu'il n'est pas en train de pleurer) Dare attend, regarde-moi… fit Chris

Non, ça va j'ai compris, je suis pas stupide.. fit Darren

Tu sais quoi, on va la faire cette scène et puis après tu me ramène chez moi et on en parle d'accord.. fit Chris.

C'est vrai ? tu veux bien qu'on en parle. Merci Chris fit Darren.

De rien , bon, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, Ryan s'impatiente… termina Chris

Darren sorti et fit signe à Ryan de tourner la scène, et cette dernière fut bouclée en une demi-heure, Darren était encore pus perdu et pour arranger les choses, ces hormones s'était mise en marche…

Je te rejoins à la voiture fit Darren, j'arrive fit Darren en regardant Chris

Ok.

_**SMS GRANT **_

_**Grant c'est Darren, j'ai un gros problème là tout de suite, ramène toi dans ma loge VITE !**_

Grant rejoignit Darren dans sa loge, il vit Darren faire les cent pas…

Oh la ! c'est quoi ça, tu es monté sur pile électrique ! tu m'expliques demanda Grant.

Chris, la scène était chaude dans la voiture, et je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Fit Darren

Décode ! et calme-toi. Fit Grant.

Il m'a demandé d'aller chez lui pour en parler.

Ben c'est bon signe ! où est le problème. Fit Grant

…..

Darren ? demanda à nouveau Grant.

C'est nouveau pour moi ok, je ne sais pas comment faire… fit Darren en recommençant à bouger dans tous les sens

Comment faire quoi Dare ? demanda à nouveau Grant.

Je bande ! voilà je l'ai dit….fit Darren en rougissant.

AH (Grant étouffa un rire) Je ne t'aiderai pas là, même si c'est super sexy, je ne ferai rien.

T'es bête, mec aide moi, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, je fais quoi si ça va plus loin ? je cours ! demanda Darren

Non, tu laisses faire Chris, il est expérimenté lui, et comme tu l'aimes ça va bien se passer….. Allez file ne fais tomber la température….

Ah ! je te hais Grant…fit Darren

Moi aussi je t'aime….. fit Grant en regardant son ami partir.

Ouais, ça va m'aider tiens… fit Darren en soupirant…

ET MEC ! oublie pas les capotes.. ria Grant

Tu n'es qu'un idiot Grant, cria Darren en arrivant vers Chris…

Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge demanda Chris.

Oui ça va, on y va, je voudrais pendre une douche, fit Darren, on peut passer chez moi avant ?

Oui pas de souci…

Les deux amis arrivèrent chez Darren, et ce dernier montra le salon Chris.

Installe toi j'arrive, je prends une douche vite fait.

Ok, si tu veux on peut rester là, je t'invite, je commande des pizzas fit Chris..

Oui pourquoi pas fit Darren ou souriant à l'idée de rester seul avec Chris chez lui..

OK, alors file je m'occupe des pizzas fit Chris

Choisit un film aussi fit Darren une fois sous la douche..

Chris commanda les pizzas et prépara la table, il connaissait bien l'appart de Darren, il venait souvent y passer des après-midi pour regarder un film, Darren entendit son portable vibrer.

_**SMS GRANT :**_

_**Alors don juan, comment ça se passe ? **_

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Je prends une douche, finalement on est allé chez moi…**_

_**SMS GRANT :**_

_**Seul la douche ? **_

_**SMS DARREN :**_

_**Chris est dans le salon.**_

_**SMS GRANT :**_

_**Invite le à te rejoindre, trouve un truc, tu n'as de serviette ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…. Mais bouge-toi vieux.**_

_**SMS DARREN **_

_**Tu es un pervers Grant.**_

_**SMS GRANT : **_

_**Oui je sais…. Je te laisse.**_

_**SMS DARREN **_

_**Merci Grant**_.

Chris était dans le salon quand Darren l'appela.

Chris, j'ai oublié ma serviette, elle est dans la chambre dans la commode… tu veux bien me la donner.. demanda Darren.

Bien sûr, mais quelle idée de les mettre là, ce serai plus simple dans la salle de bain. Répondit Chris

Elles y sont mais j'en ai plus de propre alors je laisse une réserve dans la chambre. fit Darren,

Chris arriva dans la salle de bain, et Darren était sorti de la douche. Chris ne fit pas attention et entra sans précaution, il tomba nez à nez avec Darren qui lui offrait une vue magnifique, Chris s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu Darren nu, et de dos il était sublime, il a des fesses sublimes pensa Chris avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Oh pardon ! tient fit Chris en tendant la serviette à Darren.

Merci fit Darren en souriant seul sans que Chris ne s'en aperçoive.

De rien. Fit Chris, en voyant Darren se tourner, la serviette autour de la taille

Chris ça va ? demanda Darren, en voyant Chris immobile.

Tu es juste sublime, j'avais jamais fait attention à ça..

Merci Chris, mais tu es plutôt pas mal aussi. Fit Darren.

Je, enfin, j'ai …

Mais Chris n'arrivait plus à parler, Darren brisa donc la glace...

La scène de la voiture était plutôt chaude, et on s'en est bien sorti fit Darren en s'approchant un peu top prêt de Chris..

Darren arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là…surtout dans cette tenue, je reste un mec je te signale.. fit Chris un peu joueur

Je te fais rougir, Chris, ok, écoute, je ne sais pas où j'en suis mais une chose est sûre, j'aime cette situation. Fit Darren qui cette fois était très proche de Chris

Je ne rougis pas, c'est juste que tu es un très bel homme, je ne peux pas le nier. Alors oui tu...fis Chris avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de Darren.

Quand Darren embrassa Chris des papillons virevoltèrent dans son ventre, lui serrant le cœur, et faisait régir son corps…. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Chris qui mit fin au baiser.

Darren, ne me dis pas que je sens ce que à quoi je pense….. fit Chris, qui n'osait pas regarder ailleurs.

C'est nouveau pour moi, désolé je contrôle rien… aide moi Chris, je sais pas quoi faire.. fit Darren rouge de honte…

OK, c'est bizarre, depuis quand tu as ce genre de réaction, demanda Chris.

Ben en fait c'est la deuxième fois, la première c'était tout à l'heure dans la voiture, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi. Fit Darren.

Dare, je sais pas quoi te dire.. finit par dire Chris..

Alors ne dis rien et laisse-moi juste t'embrasser

Chris se laissa faire mais ce baiser fut différent, plus tendre et quand Darren posa son regard dans celui de Chris, Chris eu une révélation, Darren était sexy, mignon, et Chris était célibataire, Steven voulait qu'il passe à autre chose et si cette autre chose était Darren. Il décida donc d'arrêter de lutter contre ses pulsions, il verra bien par la suite….

Suis-moi, fit Chris en prenant la main de Darren, toujours en serviette.

Chris, je ne suis pas habillé je te signale… fit Darren

Je n'allais pas sortir idiot…..Tu voulais que je t'aide non ? fit Chris, alors allonge toi.

Darren ne réfléchissait plus, il laissa Chris le guider, quand Chris s'asseye sur Darren, il sentit à nouveau son corps réagir

Désolé, Chris, je contrôle pas….fit Darren..

Chut je vais arranger cela…fit Chris.

Chris retira la serviette, et laissa apparaitre le sexe de Darren tendu, Chris regarda Darren, ce dernier tremblait, Chris posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tu as froid ? tu trembles fit Chris

Non, j'ai peur, Chris, je n'ai jamais enfin pas avec un mec répondit Darren

Alors laisse toi guider mais si tu ne veux pas dis-le j'arrêterai…. Je peux comprendre que la première fois soit déstabilisante…. Fit Chris

J'en ai envie, je sais juste pas comment faire… fit Darren en rougissant…

J'aime quand tu rougis, fit Chris en embrassant Darren avec douceur…

Chris, je …

Laisse-moi faire… fit Chris.

Darren baissa les armes et laissa Chris agir sur son corps…

_**AH ! JE VOUS LAISSE SUR VOTRE FIN, ET A VOS PENSEES ….. BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS, pour info le prochain est un LEMON RATRD M POUR DE BONNE RAISON ! enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION LEMON :

Chris commença par de léger baiser sur le torse de Darren qui frissonnait de plus belle, Chris s'attarda sur le ventre de Darren laissant sa bouche évoluer à un rythme lent , Darren poussait des soupir de bien être, jusque-là tout allait bien, puis Chris descendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas et commença de légers baisers sur le bord de son bas ventre juste au bord de son sexe, Darren eu un sursaut. Chris se releva immédiatement

Ça va ? fit Chris en regardant Darren dans les yeux…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je...fis Darren hésitant.

J'arrête si tu veux, tu n'es peut être pas prêt pour cela.. fit Chris avec une douceur dans la voix qui fit chavirer le cœur de Darren

Continu, répondit Darren, ça va passer… mais promet moi d'y aller doucement..

Je t'en fais la promesse, détend toi…fit Chris

Puis il redescendit, laissant ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de Darren, ce dernier perdit toute notion de résistance. Quand il senti la main de Chris effleurer son sexe, il serra le drap de ses poing, Chris passa sa langue le long de la verge tendu qui s'offrait à lui, puis finit par la mettre dans sa bouche, les mouvements étaient lents, et Darren se sentait partir vers quelque chose d'inconnu mais tellement bon…

Chris, putain, c'est trop bon, si j'avais su avant, j'aurais essayé de faire cela plus tôt ! fit Darren entre deux soupirs de plaisirs, ce qui fit accélérer la chose à Chris…

Je continu ? demanda Chris en reprenant son souffle.

Oh que oui t'arrête pas surtout. Fit Darren.

Ok alors attend deux secondes que je me déshabille aussi… fit Chris

Darren regarda Chris ôter ses vêtements, et quand Chris se rapprocha c'est Darren qui le plaque contre le lit.

Darren, je n'ai pas fini fit Chris

Je sais mais je veux le faire…. Fit Darren pas très sûr de lui sur le moment…

Tu es sur…, Demanda Chris…

Oui…

Darren se mis à reproduire les gestes de Chris, qui lui à la différence de Darren était à l'aise, ce n'était pas la première fois, il était gay il le savait, et il avait déjà fait ce genre de chose avec Steven… Darren était d'une douceur incroyable, Chris avait mis ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui qui le couvrait de baiser, quand Darren descendit c'est tout naturellement qui le guida jusqu'à son sexe, et quand Darren commença la fellation, c'est tout naturellement que Chris bougea ses hanches au rythme des vas et vient….

Darren, continu, t'arrête pas, ou plutôt si ralenti, sinon je vais jouir dans ta bouche, Darren s'il te plait… oh putain Darren c'est Trop bon…. Fit Chris dans un cri de plaisir…

Désolé Chris mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… fit Darren

Viens là, fit Chris en relevant Darren…

Chris regarda Darren dans les yeux et lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, mais visiblement Darren n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

J'ai envie d'aller plus loin Chris, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Fit Darren en fixant Chris dans les yeux.

Tu es sur de toi, Darren.

Oui mon cœur, j'en suis sûr, je veux juste savoir comment on fait parce que je suis quelque peu novice dans ce domaine

Tu m'as appelé comment ? fit Chris qui s'était arrêtée à « mon cœur » ayant complétement oublié le reste de la phrase…

Mon cœur, répéta Darren.

C'est alors que Chris attrapa la couverture et fila dans la salle de bain, quand Darren le rejoignit, ce dernier était assis sur la baignoire en train de pleurer.

Chris qu'est ce qu'il y a, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler comme ça ? dis-moi ? je t'en prie arrête de pleurer. Fit Darren en se mettant à hauteur des genoux de Chris

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes ? FIT Chris

Essaye toujours, je suis là et j'ai tout mon temps. Fit Darren.

Il ne s'agit pas de sexe, ni de ce qui vient de se passer, mais plutôt de ce que tu as dit, Darren, tu es novice et tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec un homme, c'est différent de ce que tu as fait avec une fille, et même la sodomie est différente.

Je l'ai fait je sais ce que c'est mais avec toi c'est différent, fit Darren

Tu l'as déjà fait ? fit étonner Chris.

Avec une fille oui, j'ai 26 ans Chris je ne suis pas un saint, mais je sais que tu es celui avec je veux le faire là maintenant.

Darren, il faut que je t'avouer quelque chose, s'il doit se passer quelque chose, je veux que ce soit clair entre nous.

Viens allons sur le lit, on sera plus à l'aise. Fit Darren en prenant les mains de Chris.

Chris pris son courage à deux mains, fixa Darren dans les yeux..

C'est si dur à dire, demanda Darren

Ce n'est pas facile oui, fit Chris, parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, pour me rendre à l'évidence, et un baiser pour tout foutre en l'air fit Chris

De quoi tu parles Chris demanda Darren

De ces trois ans perdus à espérer quelque chose, à oublier, à aimer en silence et à me perdre dans les bras d'un autre sans vraiment l'aimer. Fit Chris.

Explique-moi, je t'en prie, je veux comprendre. Fit Darren

Ça a commencé il y a trois ans, quand la saison 2 à commencer et que j'ai croisé ce regard, j'ai complètement craqué, un coup de foudre, et vite retombé parce que ce regard était le tien et tu étais hétéro, alors j'ai lutté, et j'ai rencontré Steven, alors j'ai cru que ça irai mieux, mais à chaque épisode où Blaine et Kurt s'embrassaient je mettais quelques heures à m'en remettre et bien souvent pour calmer mes ardeurs , je sautais sur Steven. Au final j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui, mais j'ai gardé ce secret au fond de moi, au bout de trois ans j'avais enfin oublié ce regard dont j'étais tombé amoureux et toi en un baiser tu as tout remis en question, fit Chris

Attend tu veux dire que tu as été amoureux de moi ? Chris ne tourne pas la tête, Chris fais-moi plaisir et regarde-moi fit Darren

Ok, c'est vrai, oui, j'étais amoureux de toi. Alors pardonne-moi si là je juste un peu perdu fit Darren

Chris je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai envie que toi et moi ça continu, et toi ? demanda Darren

Pour toute réponse Chris embrassa Darren, et le fit basculer sur lui, Darren qui ne contrôlait toujours pas sa libido sentit alors la passion ressurgir.

Humm, je crois que je vais devoir t'aider encore une fois. Fit Chris.

Vas y , je te laisse faire, fais ce que tu veux je n'ai plus peur…. Fit Darren en s'allongeant.

Chris pris un long baiser des lèvres de Darren, et descendit pour s'occuper de son érection, Darren laissa échapper des petits gémissements quand Chris l'enfonça doucement dans sa bouche, après plusieurs va et viens doux et tendre et un nombre incalculable de soupirs, Darren releva Chris, d'abord surpris, ce dernier s'exécuta, Darren le fixa droit dans les yeux.

J'en veux plus ! fit Darren

Darren, je ne veux pas te brusquer fit Chris

Est-ce que tu en envie ? Demanda Darren

Oui, mais, fit Chris..

J'en veux plus, fit Darren en embrassant Chris avec passion.

Chris descendit alors plus bas et repris sa fellation puis se leva pour aller chercher son sac. En sorti un tue de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Le posa à côté de lui, et embrassa Darren,

Dis-moi juste quand tu seras prêt, on n'est pas pressé fit Chris

Chris je suis prêt. Répondit simplement Darren.

Chris caressa Darren, puis accéléra ses mouvements, Darren était aux anges, il passait par toutes les émotions, quand il senti une vague de chaleur montait en lieu, quelque chose qu'i ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant….

Chris, je vais venir, Chris c'est trop bon, plus je veux toi, je te veux toi. Fit Darren haletant

Ok, bébé, si je te fais mal, dis le moi….

Chris mis un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les introduisit doucement dans Darren, ce dernier se cambra, et poussa un cri d'abord de douleur, Chris s'arrêta.

Ça va, j'arrête si tu veux. Fit Chris

Continu, t'arrête pas, il faut juste que je m'habitue, bouge Chris fit Darren

Chris reprit se va et vient, et toucha des zones que Darren ignorait jusque-là, des cris de plaisir sortir de la bouche de Darren. Puis laissant ses doigts là ils étaient il reprit sa fellation pour le faire exploser, Chris était partout, sur sa peau, dans sa chair, Darren devenait fou, c'était le plus bel orgasme de toute sa vie.

Oh putain Chris, tu me fais quoi là, c'est parfait, continu, je vais jouir, Chris ! Darren releva la tête avant de se cambrer et de la laisser tomber en arrière dans un râle de jouissance, Chris se releva et l'embrassa.

Ca va mon cœur ?

Non, Chris tu m'as fait quoi là, je ressens une vague de chaleur, j'en veux encore, fais-le !

Avec plaisir, tiens met le toi-même, Fit Chris.

Darren déroula le préservatif sur le sexe de Chris, Chris prépara Darren avec un doigt puis un deuxième, comme machinalement sans savoir pourquoi, Darren se retourna et Chris s'allongea sur lui, son sexe durci par le désir vint se poser sur les fesses de Darren qui sursauter à son contact ? Chris mis un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe ne voulant surtout pas lui faire mal. Puis se colla à Darren, mis un léger dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Sûre ? si ça va pas arrête-moi fit Chris

Sûre ! plus que sure répondit Darren

Détends-toi mon cœur fit Chris.

Chris se rapprocha, et posa doucement son sexe sur l'entrejambe de Darren, puis écarta doucement les fesses de ce dernier, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il s'enfonça doucement en lui, très délicatement, puis s'arrêta en sentant Darren se crisper.

J'arrête, je te fais mal, fit Chris en voulant se retirer

Non, reste, continu, ça va aller, fit Darren en le retenant de ses mains

Retourne toi, ça sera plus facile pour toi, fit Chris.

Darren se remis sur le dos, et Chris releva doucement le bassin de Darren avant de s'y enfoncer à nouveau. Darren regarder Chris dans les yeux et les fermer de temps en temps… Puis il reprit ses gémissements et Chris comprit alors qu'il pouvait aller plus loin…

Vas y Chris, tu peux y aller, je suis bien. fit Chris

Darren, c'est trop bon, tu es génial, et tellement sexy, Darren je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…. Et dans un mouvement ultime Chris se lâcha en criant

Chris ! c'est bon

Darren je t'aime cria Chris…avant de s'écrouler à coté de Darren,

Ce dernier se remit de ses émotions, se leva et sans un mot se réfugie dans la salle de bain.

Darren ça va ? FIT Chris inquiet.

Oui. Fit Darren les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi tu pleures, bébé ? Je t'ai fait mal demanda Chris

Tu m'as dit je t'aime et je ne pensais pas que ça me toucherai à ce point. Fit Darren.

Parce que c'est vrai, je t'aime Darren…

Les deux amis se regardèrent, et Darren sortit tout naturellement

Je t'aime aussi Chris, je suis amoureux de toi….

Ils finirent la soirée sur un baiser doux et amoureux, Chris se sentait beaucoup mieux ? Darren sorti son portable et envoya un message à Grant.

_**SMS GRANT**_

_**Je suis le gars le plus heureux du monde**_

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Tu as réussi ? Bravo, et vous avez été jusque où ? **_

_**SMS GRANT **_

_**C'était mieux que ma première fois ! c'est celle-là que je vais gardais en mémoire, Merci Grant pour m'avoir pousser un peu..**_

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Ca sert à ça, les amis non !**_

_**SMS GRANT **_

_**Grant , il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…..**_

_**SMS DARREN**_

_**Je suis heureux pour vous… je vous laisse.**_

_**SMS GRANT**_

_**Merci, au revoir**_.

Darren rejoignit Chris qui s'était endormi, il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormi à son tour…..enlacés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

FIN ….

**VOILA IL EST BOUCLE ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous.**


End file.
